


Glorbs

by K_rbTrash



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blue Headbands, Candy Drugs, F/F, F/M, Glorb AU, Glorbs shall be feared, M/M, Multi, Paralysis, Post-Canon, T.K.O and K.O are Split now, T.K.O has a semi-physical form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: Kaio "K.O" Kincaid has just recently discovered his strange fear for glorbs. He has known about these power filled items for years now, but for some reason, he has grown to be terrified of them. Was it the aura it gave off? Maybe the power it once gave him. Or maybe what it does to him now.The first Chapter was completely me winging it for some reason. If you wish to skip it, be my guest, you wouldn't miss anything important.
Relationships: Dendy & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O. & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Glorbas

**Author's Note:**

> YEP, LETS GO  
> ANOTHER AU!
> 
> Glorb AU is POST-SHOW, K.O and T.K.O are currently 'permanently' merged together.  
> You'll find out what Glorbs will do to a turbo merged teen and how K.O will learn to ultimately fear them.

13-17 Years Old

~~\-----~~

K.O had his phone out, recording the stupidity of Enid and Rad dancing. He never told them is was dumb, he actually enjoyed watching them dance. His channel recently boosted in fans when Elodie 'accidentally' reposted his videos on social media. Enid and Rad are just a part of the channel, a big part at that. Otherwise, his other videos were of him opening POW Cards, video edits, and sometimes even his series that he has been working on with his two best friends. Ya, Life was great now.

"Whoo! I didn't fall over that time!" Enid shouted, giving Rad a High Five. "Yeah, I didn't either." Their current dance was more trickier than normal, causing the two to fall or trip over each other almost every time. K.O applauded as Enid and Rad congratulated each other on their still horrible dance work. K.O was quick to post it to the channel, watching as views began piling up not even seconds after posting. "I think you guys will hit a million views in less than an hour if this keeps up." K.O told the two heroes, who then proceeded to cheer.

Hours go by as the trio worked, occasionally goofing around when no one was in the Bodega. It soon came around closing time. As Enid locked the Bodega doors, K.O was at his car, popping a glorb-like candy into his mouth. Rad cheering K.O on as the candy finally did its intended affect, sending a wave of power through him. K.O became dizzy real quick from the candy, watching as Rad grabbed one too, popping it into his mouth, allowing himself to be washed by the power. Enid came up to them, taking the bag candy away from K.O, who began laughing at Enid's protective state. "Come on, Enid. You have to try one!" Rad suggested. "No thanks, I wouldn't be surprised if you two became addicted to these things." Enid stared at the bag, looking over its ingredients.

As soon as K.O finally got a hold of reality again, he started his car, waving bye to Rad, who was still dizzy, and Enid. He should've asked Carol or Mr Gar to come pick him up, because a few moments after leaving the Plaza lot, his vision became fuzzy. It wasn't long until he almost crashed into a bus, luckily he didn't but he still decided to pull into the nearest stop in attempt to get himself back to normal. After 15 minutes of hoping for the new headache to go away, he took out his phone and called his mom.

"Mom? I need you or Mr Gar to come pick me up.."  
"Why? Whats wrong?"  
"Not sure, I just can't focus on the road."  
"Where are you right now, K.O?"  
"I'm at.." K.O looked around, realizing that everything around him was going black.  
"K.O?"  
"I don't know where I am.. its like everything is disappearing."  
"What in Cob's name does that mean?"  
K.O suddenly went silent, few moments later, passing out.

An hour passes, Carol and Gar manage to locate the passed out teen. Carol calls Enid to ask if she seen anything strange as she and Mr Gar carry K.O to the tank car. Enid admits that K.O and Rad had taken some kind of candy before heading home. Gar takes K.O's car and drives home, Carol taking the Tank Car and following.

As they get home, they bring K.O inside and set him on the couch. Gar begins to research what this candy is, knowing that he never stocked them.

_Glorbias  
_ _Electrifying candy that will shock your tastebuds!_

It already sounded like a bad idea. Why would K.O try something like this? The label even has warnings on it. K.O would never blinding ignore warnings like these. It was already late, so Carol and Gar didn't put much thought into it as they headed to bed.

~~\-----~~

The next morning, K.O woke up with a horrible headache, almost reaching to migraine levels. He groaned as the pain increased in his head. He got up to search for some medicine to take for his pounding headache. As K.O's phone rang, it only made his pain worse. It was Enid.

"Hello?"  
"K.O, How're feeling?"  
"I feel like I got run over by a truck." K.O continued his search.  
"K.O, You shouldn't have tried that candy, Rad is practically convulsing in pain."  
"You tell me that now..."  
"Didn't you see the labels?" Enid whispered "Are these even legal?"  
"Well, I'm not eating those again, I nearly got into a wreck last night because of them."  
"You WHAT?!" Enid was loud enough for the call to clip suddenly.  
"I didn't wreck, relax Enid. Be happy I'm safe."  
"Oh, I'm happy, Happy you aren't dead."

Carol entered the room, sighing as she went to help K.O search from some pain killers. Quickly finding them, she gives him a few then gives him a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Mom." K.O said, as Carol began to walk back to her room.  
"Drink some milk K.O. For some reason, Its helping Rad get through his headaches." On the other line, Rad is heard groaning.  
"Will do, I'm not going to work today though."  
"I figured as much. I'm forcing Rad to stay home too."  
"Tell him Hi for me"  
"Well do, Talk to you later brushhead."

The call finally ends, K.O grabs a cup of milk, downs the pain killers and lies back down on the couch. It wasn't long before he passed out, sending him into a peaceful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I entered a massive Writers' block around the start. Then again, I just updated the Ask Fic, created a chapter for Black Marks, and then started Glorbs. Its also 9:40 PM, Im tired.
> 
> Is this where I was going with the chapter? Hell nah, I was hoping to get K.O into the Glorb Tree area. Eh, oh well. Make a candy drug instead.  
> Next chapter, I hope I'll get to the Glorb Tree and manage to unmerge M.K.O but for now, I'ma relax and NOT WORK ON MY ORIGINAL FIC, I do not want to mess that one up.
> 
> Have a good night everybody.


	2. The Glorb Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O is attracted to the one thing he hasn't seen since him and T.K.O merged, The Glorb Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the first chapter was not at all what I planned for it to be, This is where we shall start actually getting into the story.
> 
> Enjoy~

A Week passes after K.O and Rad's candy sickness, they recovered well and have began to work at the Bodega again. Enid would get the occasional Pird screaming in her face for help, Rad would be in the back, stacking boxes, and K.O had his mop in hand, cleaning the floors of the Bodega. It wasn't long until Boxman sends over Raymond and Mikayla to attack the plaza. It only took 3 minutes to end that parade.

K.O stopped in his tracks as he watches a Glorb fly out of Raymond. As he went to go investigate, Raymond had blown up, leaving Mikayla to be kicked back by Enid's foot. As they congratulated themselves, K.O kept the thought of the Glorb in the back of his mind. He soon completely forgot about it in the next 2 hours. He had to get back to work, do some hero missions when they come up, and also talk to Dendy about the Glorbas. K.O might of attempted to forget about the conversation with Dendy, as he just didn't leave work to go talk to her.

Break came by fast and K.O was out of the Bodega, heading to the forest for his break time nap. He leaped over the ditch, over to the forest edge until he spun around when a feeling of uncertainty flooded him. He looked at the pipe in the ditch and thought he seen a pair of eyes. As K.O jumped down, he was overcome with curiosity, entering the dark pipe. He knew where this led to, and he knew that he wasn't allowed down here, but he couldn't stop himself from crawling forward. As soon as the pipe stopped, he stood up to face a doorway. The doors were merged together, forcing entrance to be closed shut. K.O unconsciously pulled back his arm, making a fist and then striking the door. The door collapsed, allowing K.O to see the wonderful sight of the Lakewood Glorb Tree.

He looked at all the different glowing glorbs that hung around the tree. He walked down the staircase, nearly bumping into one of these glorbs. As he reached the bottom, the floor became water, soaking his bare feet. K.O didn't seem to care about it, he was more focused on the tree, how it was thriving, how many glorbs were there, _**What it would to if he just touched one.**_

Before K.O could realize, He was reaching for one of the many glorbs. He was too late to stop himself when suddenly, he was engulfed in a bright white light. K.O was washed over with a pain that felt like he was being split in two. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a whimper. As the light began to fade, he opened his eyes to be met with purple ones. K.O shot up, phasing through the figure that was above him. He felt horribly weak, whatever just happened must've drained his energy from him. He looked behind himself to see an all too familiar face.

He was staring into the eyes of his Alter Ego, T.K.O. They both looked at each other with disbelief, thinking that what they were seeing was only a dream. K.O's hand had risen from his side, shaking as it went to T.K.O, placing itself on his shoulder. If though K.O phased through T.K.O before, he could touch him, feel him. T.K.O was there, along side him. K.O's confusion and horror was beginning to fog his mind. T.K.O disappeared, looking weak himself, before K.O passed out into the water.

~~\-----~~

When K.O had woken, he was in the break room. Carol and Gar were above him, asking him questions. All he could hear though were mumbles, and a high pitched ringing in his ears. He attempted to sit up, only to push himself back down due to the pain coursing through his body. Carol suddenly looked scared, he finally had seen that she had been crying. What ever happened really did a number on him, and the ones around him.

Enid had walked into the break room, replacing the cold rag on K.O's forehead. She sat down, asking Carol and Gar questions. Again, K.O couldn't hear them through the horrid ringing.

Suddenly, K.O could make out a voice, not outside but in his mind. He quickly remembered what he had seen, T.K.O right in front of him, completely his own person, before disappearing.  
"Any idea what happened in the past few hours?" The voice belonged to T.K.O, it reminded K.O of his own voice.  
"Absolutely no clue. Whatever happened, must've split us." K.O fainted remembered how to speak to T.K.O through his mind, but it caused him to mumble, grabbing the attention of Enid, Gar, and Carol.

"K.O! Peanut! You're awake!" Carol had come up to her son, picking him up and hugging him, but quickly set him back down when he whimpered from the pain he was still in. K.O looked up at the 3, wishing to ask what happened. He attempted to speak, but his voice was so broken and gone, that you couldn't even guess what he was trying to say. K.O rubbed his throat, attempting to speak felt like needles going at the inside of his neck.

Enid crafted up a tea in a matter of minutes, giving it to K.O to drink. As K.O sipped his drink, Carol had began to ask him questions. He managed to only nod and shake his head, as well as shrugging. These answers got them no where, K.O was still confused on what happened. He looked down at his body, realizing that he was injured badly. Cuts were scattered across his body, looking more like someone tried to rip him apart. He was even more concerned now than he was before. He began to mumble, speaking to T.K.O.  
"Whats with all of these cuts?" K.O stuttered a bit, looking at his arms.  
"You think I'd know? I mean, you looked much worse earlier when I saw you."  
"You think this has to do with the glorbs?"  
"The glorbs are obviously the reason, scrub."

Heh, _Scrub._ He actually missed that nickname. Even though it was meant to be a mean, hurtful nickname, K.O quite enjoyed being called it again by T.K.O. He didn't feel alone like he did before now. He knew someone was with him now. How much had K.O missed his alter ego? Apparently a lot, because just by thinking of being reunited with T.K.O, brought tears to K.O's eyes, causing Enid, Carol, and Gar so become concerned really quickly. K.O had to wave them off, signalling that he was okay, so that they wouldn't attack him with questions.

~~\-----~~

By the time the Bodega closed for the night, K.O was already in the tank car, watching Gar drive K.O's car home. Carol had entered the tank, and began to head home. The drive was silent for the most part, until Carol decided to try to get K.O to talk. Even though he felt a little better, his voice was still scratchy and gone, leaving him without a voice for the rest of the night. K.O had jumped out of the tank, went straight into the house and began his homework. Carol brought him some more tea while he studied, but as soon as he was done, he ran straight for the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

When he got out, he looked into the mirror. He looked so pale, and the bags under his eyes were awful. Mentioning his eyes, they had went to a dark purple instead of brown, his left eye showing more purple. He recognized this before, it was a similar look from when him and T.K.O went halfies. Even though he had complete control, he felt T.K.O there, along side him. He blinked and he was there, right next to him, in the flesh. He turned to look at him, his purple eyes and soft, untamed hair. He actually reached out to pet him before stopping himself, looking down as red dusted his cheeks.

K.O left the bathroom soon after T.K.O disappeared again, he wondered if anyone else could see T.K.O besides him. He didn't dwell on it too much, it was late and it wanted to go to bed. He already had dinner, he ate while studying, he had a test Wednesday so. He tucked himself into bed, staring at the ceiling, then drifted off into the all too familiar place, the _**mindscape**_.


	3. Blue Headband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O spills the truth to Carol and Gar, but also plans to visit the tree again. He brings Dendy along to see, unknowing that K.O would harm her in the process.

Lying on the floor of the house of T.K.O was K.O, staring up at the ceiling. T.K.O was in his purple beanbag, watching some show. His hair lied against the back of the beanbag, casting a dark shadow over the fabric. K.O got up and took his own beanbag and watched the show with him. He couldn't really focus on what the show was about, but it kinda looked like a ripoff of Sonic. K.O personally didn't focus on the show, he was focused on something much more important. **Glorbs**.

Of course he would think about them, in the span of a day, those things have messed up his life so much that he no longer had any idea where the future led to. He looked toward T.K.O, he knew for a fact that he was thinking about the same damn thing, he just hid it better than K.O. "We could always go back down there." K.O had snapped back to reality when T.K.O spoke. "W-what?"

"I said, we can go back down there. I mean, to the tree." K.O stared at him for a second, then shook his head. "We can't go back down there, Mr Gar most likely placed more security measures because of us." T.K.O thought for a moment before speaking again. "The sewers aren't the only way into the tree you know. Remember that one time with Mom?" K.O remembered the time Carol was sent on a mission from Foxtail, she disguised it as a scavenger hunt, but K.O seen right through it soon enough. K.O looked back at T.K.O and nodded, confirming that he knew other ways to get in there.

Suddenly K.O and T.K.O were startled by the shaking of their shared body. Carol was attempting to wake K.O up for breakfast, so he woke up, mainly not wanted to be shook anymore. Once Carol had left him, T.K.O appeared on the bed while K.O was looking for an outfit for the day. "Just think about it. We won't find anything unless we try to get to those glorbs again." K.O knew he was right, and he hated that. K.O grabbed a white top and slipped it on, grabbing his bodega vest and taking it with him out of his room. T.K.O disappeared shortly after he left.

K.O went and sat at the table as Carol set down a stack of pancakes for him, herself, and Mr Gar. Gar had just moved in with Carol and K.O, but K.O wasn't that fazed, he actually enjoyed having him around sometimes. K.O stared down at his pancakes, realizing he wasn't hungry, at all. After 3 minutes of him playing with his food, he was interrupted by Carol asking why he was in Glorb area. Gar stopped chewing, just to hear K.O's excuse. K.O just stared, trying to think of what to say when he realized, he didn't know why. K.O was going down there unconsciously so he didn't know. He gave Carol a small shrug before going back to his food. "K.O, not knowing is not an excuse. Alright, what exactly did you do while you were there?" K.O looked back up, then looked at his hands. He imagined himself holding the glorb in the palm of his hand as it gave off a warm and powerful aura. "I don't know why, but I tried to grab one of them." Carol and Gar stared at K.O, stunned. K.O looked back up at them, giving them a confused look. "Peanut, Are you feeling alright?" K.O nodding, unsure about the question. Carol and Gar glanced at each other before Gar jumped in. "Do you remember anything after that?" K.O stayed silent. He couldn't tell them about T.K.O, they'd be scared. So he stayed quiet, unconsciously eating some of the pancakes.

"You should tell them.."  
"If I tell them, what would they do?"  
"What can they do? They can't do anything to us."  
K.O mumbled to himself as he spoke with T.K.O. He thought for a second before speaking to Carol and Gar. "I seen him, right beside me as I lied in the water. I was in so much pain but I could see that he was too." The two adults were now completely confused. "Who are you talking about?" K.O went back to his pancakes, as he spoke in a darker voice. "T.K.O." Carol and Gar froze in their seats, memories of when T.K.O destroyed the plaza and Boxmore flooding back to them. After a few moments, K.O got up and excused himself, heading to the bathroom and locking the door.

T.K.O appeared as soon at the door clicked. He latched onto K.O, hugging him as K.O had tears rolling down his face. Neither of them could lie that they were nervous. K.O was terrified of what his own mother would do to him, what Gar would do. All T.K.O could do was comfort his better half, keeping him in a tight, warm hug. All was silent, besides the sounds of K.O's sobs.

~~\-----~~

An hour has passed and K.O had left for work. He didn't bother speaking with Carol or Gar about what had happened, nor did he bother with making himself look half way decent. He spoke with his other half on his way to the Plaza, declaring that they wouldn't tell Enid or Rad about the Glorbs, or about T.K.O. K.O parked his car, turned it off and then just sat there, thinking. If they wanted answers, they would have to go back down to the Glorb Tree and find out themselves. No one had the answers they were looking for, Not Mom, Not Gar, No one.

K.O finally got out of the car and made his way to the Bodega. Enid was already there, and Rad was running a bit late, or K.O was just early. Enid looked up, shocked to see K.O come before Rad, but also shocked to see him in such a horrible state. K.O seen this and waved her off, telling her that he was alright. He wasn't, his mind was fogged with thoughts and plans for the day. He suddenly realized, Dendy was most likely going to come by and see why he didn't come to see her. That was going to mess up his plans severely. He could take his break early to go visit the tree, or hide form Dendy for the time being. Neither of those were an option as Dendy came in through the Bodega doors. K.O cringed as he thought of excuses about why he didn't go see her.

K.O went to go grab his mop as Dendy went in front of him. Did she just teleport, or was she just fast? Dendy stared up at K.O sternly. She knew something was wrong, and she wasn't gonna let K.O go until she knew. K.O smiled nervously as he tried to get to the broom closet, Dendy just kept blocking his way. K.O looked down at her, purple clouding his eyes as he grew irritated. "K.O, What is wrong?" Dendy asked, with her monotone voice. K.O attempted to ignore her, but Dendy grabbed his hands, making him focus on her. K.O stared into her goggles, trying to find her eyes, but he found nothing. Sighing, he led her to the breakroom, Enid watching as this unfolded.

"I don't know what happened last night Dendy, I really don't." K.O turned around, looking at her as tears began to roll down his already tear stained face. Dendy frowned, hoping that while she was there, K.O would spill it all out to her. That wasn't K.O's plan though, he was planning something more. He grabbed her wrist and began to lead her to the far back of the Bodega. Dendy soon became concerned as they soon reached the dungeon part. She winced in pain as K.O's hand gripped tighter around her wrist. He soon found the panel that Carol once used to control the rooms. They then began to make their way through the rooms. K.O's hand grew tighter, making Dendy try to take it away from him, only causing him to hold her tighter. It felt like he was going to break her wrist if he kept this up, but he suddenly let go of her, letting her arm drop. K.O jumped down to the water around the tree, leaving Dendy on the platform above. She watched as K.O went to the closest glorb to the ground, she jumped down to go beside K.O. She stopped in her tracks as K.O was engulfed in a bright light. She held up her arms, to shield her eyes, shouting to K.O. Once she had called for him, he began to scream in pain, causing Dendy to tense up. His screams somehow turned into a low growl.

As the light went away, Dendy watched K.O, who was on all fours, shaking. His red headband had turned blue, his hair threatening to break it. K.O turned to Dendy, staring at her with eyes of white, smirking as fangs similar to T.K.O's were shown off. Dendy was frozen in place as the beast-like K.O stared at her. Moments passed by quickly, as suddenly, K.O began running toward her on all fours, quickly slicing through her with sharp claws.

**Screams echoed the area, traveling through the halls until it reached the Bodega.**


	4. (Legit something I completely forgot)

I completely forgot to tell this earlier but Glorb AU KO and TKO have an actual Tumblr ask page

Not even kidding right now .w.  
Its ask-glorbko

So ya, yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont ask why, idk why


	5. P.K.O's Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After touching the Glorb at the tree, P.K.O was created again, but this time he was searching for something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as Ask Fic  
> I am safe, May not be okay, but I am safe~

**A scream echoed.**

It was loud and eerie enough to startle everyone in the Bodega. Enid and Rad looked toward the break room, they knew it was Dendy's scream. They both suddenly dashed off into the back, following the screams that had followed. As the screams got louder, an evil laughter began to erupt. The two finally located the sources, but they weren't expecting to see K.O on all fours, pinning Dendy on the ground while she bled from her neck and chest. K.O was the one laughing as he sent another swipe to Dendy's face, leaving her to pass out from the pain.

He formed a bit of energy in his fist, ready to finish his best friend off. Suddenly, K.O was knocked off of Dendy, sliding across the platform. Looking up, he seen Enid who was ready to sent another fire filled kick toward him. Rad was with Dendy, picking her up and rushing out. Enid and Rad nodded to each other before Rad ran to get Dendy some help. K.O gave a low growl to Enid, pouncing at her with claws at the ready. Enid sent him back with a strong kick to the chest. As K.O was sent across the room again, his form faltered. It was almost like he glitched, the red headband being seen for a second before going back to blue.

As K.O got up, something began to form beside him. K.O got up, his blue headband turning into a deep red. The one beside him was formed, showing T.K.O, fangs bared in warning. Enid was frozen still, the sight of T.K.O not only confused her, but terrified her. The two boys suddenly began to charge at her, power fists and claws at the ready. Enid managed to jump away but T.K.O sliced through her leg, sending a wave of pain to her.

As she fell to the ground, Rad came back with Gar. Once Rad realized T.K.O, he began to shake with fear. He had remembered the first time with T.K.O, he had broke every single bone in his body. Gar stared at the boys, hiding his fear with a mask of strength. K.O and T.K.O growled in unison, before charging toward them. K.O stopped, sending power fists toward them, T.K.O kept going, running on all fours. Rad and Gar attempted to dodge them, but they were knocked down by K.O's rain of power fists.

The boys towered over them once they were on the ground. They both had that evil laugh, echoing throughout the area. T.K.O had disappeared and K.O's headband turned blue once more. He raised his arm, charging up a power fist. The energy suddenly went away, leaving Rad and Gar confused. They looked up at K.O as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling backwards into the water. The Blue Headband had once again become Red.

~~\-----~~

It took a while but Gar had helped Enid back to the Bodega, and Rad was carrying K.O in his beam. K.O was covered in blood, most likely from Dendy and Enid. Rad was obviously not gonna touch that and get himself dirty. Carol, who was tending to Dendy, ran and grabbed K.O from Rad's beam. "Oh my cob! What happened?! Is he alright?! Is this his blood?!" Carol kept panicking but went silent when K.O began to squirm in her arms. He opened his eyes, which still had a yellow-ish tint to them. He looked beyond exhausted, but with the buzzing in his head and limbs, he wasn't going back to sleep.

The buzzing rendered him paralyzed, leaving him to only stare into nothing. Carol sighed and began to clean him up, using a wash cloth to help. The blood had already stained his clothes, and he will need a new vest. He was set down on the couch in the break room as Carol forced her attention back on Dendy. Enid was sitting in a chair, wrapping her leg up, though blood had already seeped through the wraps. Rad was still in a state of shock, still unsure of what just happened in the span of an hour.

Soon, Dendy was waking up. With her wounds tended to, she slowly sat up, Carol almost forced her to lie back down though. Dendy looked over to K.O, who was still in a state of paralysis. His hands still resembled claws, but they weren't as sharp as before. As for his fangs, they were completely gone.

Dendy struggled to get up but managed to get to her feet, Carol helping her, but she stopped when she realized Dendy was going to K.O. Dendy looked down at her best friend, staring into his cold eyes. She looked around, spotting her hackpack. She was surprised it wasn't destroyed. She started it up and began to look into K.O's current state. She was expecting paralysis, but not a Turbonic Energy Overload.

"That can't be correct." Dendy said, trying to see if the problem can be fixed.  
"What is it Dendy?" Enid asked from her chair.  
"This must be a glitch, but it says that K.O is suffering from Turbonic Overload."  
Carol and Gar froze up, knowing exactly what that means. "T-Turbonic Overload?"  
"Yes, but its impossible, seeing that K.O and T.K.O had merged together years ago." The same results kept popping up, only making Dendy irritated.

Everyone was surprised to see K.O sit up on the couch, especially Dendy. "Surely my Hackpack is damaged somehow, it still says that he is completely paralyzed." K.O looked up at Dendy, but when their eyes met, Dendy was overwhelmed with the Turbonic Aura radiating off of him. Dendy stared at him with disbelief, unsure if what she was seeing was actually real.

K.O's eyes began to glitch, his wristbands changing color every second. Everyone stared, terrified and unsure of what was to happen. Suddenly, K.O suffered from a massive nose bleed, his head going back as his eyes closed once more. Carol nearly screamed at the sight, but everyone was just confused.

Dendy typed into the Hackpack, this time it showed another result.

"Paralysis, Mental Strain, and Turbonic Overload." Dendy listed them off. "Miss Kincaid." Dendy turned to Carol, who jumped. "Are you aware of Turbo K.O coming back?"  
Enid and Rad just screamed in unison. "WHAT?!" Dendy shushed them, looking back at Carol.  
"Yes. Both me and Gar knew about him being back."  
"Why did you not inform us?"  
"We had only learned this today Dendy." Gar spoke up.  
"He also left without a word, so we didn't know where he went." Carol added on.

Dendy stroked her chin, adding this new data onto K.O's profile.

"Dendy, what exactly happened?" Enid questioned. "Last time I saw you, K.O dragged you into the break room."  
Rad cut in. "K.O WAS TRYING TO KILL DENDY?!"  
"Incorrect, K.O was never in control during any of that."  
"Well, then what happened to make him lose control?" Enid stuttered but it was barely noticeable.  
"He went for a Glorb, and then he was consumed by a bright light. Thats when I seen P.K.O in front of me."  
"P.K.O?!" Rad blurted out.  
"But, P.K.O was if they fused. They also had to be in balance, right?" Enid asked.  
"Corre-" Dendy looked down at her screen, fear washing over her.

K.O and T.K.O had to be in perfect balance for P.K.O to even exist, Right? So then was K.O and T.K.O still in control the entire time? Were they actually trying to murder her? Tears threatened to spill as Dendy thought more about it. "K.O was trying to murder me." Dendy stated, looking up at everyone, tears flooding her eyes.

~~\-----~~

In the mindscape, K.O and T.K.O were lying on the floor of T.K.O's house. It obviously had a massive upgrade since he came back, but that wasn't important now. They couldn't move, they couldn't hear, they couldn't speak. They were paralyzed within the mindscape. They didn't know how long this would last, they hoped it wasn't too long.

K.O and T.K.O both knew what they did, they regretted it but they couldn't do anything about it right now. They were stuck in the mindscape, and stuck on the floor.

_**They wanted to murder Dendy.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *COUGH* *COUGH*  
> OKAY YA UHM
> 
> WOW


	6. Fear Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O wakes up, still limited by paralysis. K.O wants to tell Dendy what happened, but truth be told, He didn't know what to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the boys wanted to kill Dendy, just need to point that out.  
> K.O and Dendy's relationship will never be the same after this.

K.O stared at the ceiling of the break room, unable to do anything else. The buzzing in his limbs kept him from moving an inch, but at least he could partially see and hear everything around him. Carol was above him, cleaning his face from the nose bleed. He heard the others talking, Dendy's fast typing, and Carol's soft breathing.

He flexed his fingers in his left hand, that still hung from the edge of the couch. This made Carol jump away, considering that they still looked like the claws of a beast. K.O didn't mean to scare her, he just wanted to see how much movement he could do. Dendy suddenly came into view, her face wet with tears. K.O was then overwhelmed with guilt when he remembered what he had done to her. Dendy took his hand into her's, ignoring the slight pain from the claw like fingers.

She sighed as he typed into her hackpack with her free hand, seeing the list of ailments come up. As she looked over the list, the stats and more, she felt a strong shock of energy come from K.O's hand. She quickly let it drop to the side, watching it spark with golden energy, blue and purple sometimes riding along. The leftover glorb energy had no where to go, built up in his body, paralyzing him. She sighed, getting up and going to the small table that Rad and Enid sat at.

It was a quiet 30 minutes that had passed. Enid and Rad had went back to work once Enid could walk again. Dendy, Gar and Carol stayed though, watching over him as sparks of energy danced across his body. He surprised them when he suddenly sat up, weakly. He panted, his energy nearly drained just from sitting up.

He suprised himself that he could actually move that much, even though it hurt like hell. He adjusted himself so he was leaning against the back of the couch, panting. He didn't know what was worse, being ripped apart or being the home of some painful energy.

"You didn't mean what you did, right?" The kappa spoke, voicing shaking with uncertainty. KO stared for a minute before looking back down, only making Dendy cry more.

"I wanted to kill you, but at the same time, I didn't want to." He stared at the ground as he spoke. "I regret that entire interaction." He looked up at the kappa, who wiped her tears away. "I dont expect you to forgive me, I dont expect any of you to." Normally, KO would be crying at this point, but his face stayed blank.

KO got up, nearly collapsing once he got on both feet, Carol steadied him. He began to make his way outside the bodega, toward the line of the forest. Carol tried to pull him back, but failed as ~~**KO**~~ stood at the ditch line. He pulled his fist back, energy of gold, purple l, and blue engulfing his arm. As he sent his fist forward, the blast from the energy knocked down and destroyed some of the trees in its path.

Carol stared at the destruction that was caused by just one power fist. KO made his way back inside, only to lie on the couch once more and pass out. He knew he would stay out for a while, he knew he would wake up at home, and in bed.

~~**\-----** ~~

~~~~He woke up, looking at the clock beside him on his bed side table. It was 9:47 PM, That meant that Carol and Gar were already in bed. So he decided to get up and do some tasks. He quickly completed his homework, grabbed a snack and hopped in the shower.

TKO appeared outside the shower, finally coming out of his paralysis. They spoke with each other for a while as KO showered. It wasn't as awkward as it shouldve been. In fact, they both felt comfortable talking to each other like this.

When KO left, towel wrapped around himself, he headed back to his room and put on some boxers. He hopped into bed and grabbed his phone, scrolling through for a while until he finally nodded off the sleep.


End file.
